what do you feel about me?
by Fuyuhime Ryuu
Summary: Benarkah cinta itu tak harus selalu memiliki...? Tetapi untuk mencintai seseorang, mengapa harus sesakit ini...? Gomen, Summary gaje. sasu/saku/ino. HIATUS


What Do You Feel About Me…? Belong to Fuyuhime Ryuu

NARUTO Belong to Masashi kishimoto Sensei

Rated T

Cast : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Inoe

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning! Gaje, Typo, EYD amburadul, Abal, OOC, Don't like, DON'T READ THEN...

Summary: Benarkah cinta itu tak harus selalu memiliki...? Tetapi untuk mencintai seseorang, mengapa harus sesakit ini...? Gomen, Summary gaje.

"Hahahaha... yha... Sasuke uchiha... Jangan seperti itu terus, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Hahaha... sudah, jangan lanjutkan lagi... hahaha..." tawa renyah seorang gadis cantik bernama Haruno sakura tersebut dengan tanpa malu-malu.

"Hahahha... aku tidak menyuruhmu tertawa sakura-chan. Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menggelitikimu terus?". Bentak laki-laki muda yang diketahui bernama Uchiha sasuke itu dengan tawa yang terus terpancar di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau akan mati kalau tidak mau berhenti. Hahaha... Aku yang akan membunuhmu... haahhaha... Sasuke-kun, kumohon berhenti... perutku sakit... hahahaha...". mencak sakura tak kalah garang.

"Iee..." Sasuke malah justru memeletkan lidahnya.

"Sasuke-kun..." teriak sakura.

Klunthing,,,, nada sms dari handphone salah satu dari dua orang tersebut akhirnya mampu menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Sebentar...". ucap ken sambil segera melihat ke arah hanphonenya.

Tidak ada ekspresi yang nampak dari wajahnya. Sasuke hanya segera membalas sms yang masuk di handphonenya dan segera memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya kembali.

Gelak tawa yang tadi terjadi tidak lagi diteruskan. Berganti dengan wajah serius sasuke dan wajah penasaran milik sakura.

"Siapa? Ada apa sasuke-kun?". Tanya sakura ingin tahu.

"Oh? bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pulang dulu ya?. Besok aku kesini lagi". Ucap sasuke hati-hati.

"Hai'. Hati-hati dijalan. Jangan nabrak semut berbaris. Kasihan tahu...". canda sakura garing

"Wah, gila ni anak, mereka kan sudah ada polisinya sendiri. Gak mungkin ketabraklah..." balas sasuke semakin ngawur.

"Bye..."

"Bye..." Diakhiri dengan usapan halus dikepala Sakura dan sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Setelah itu sasuke berlalu dari hadapan sakura.

_o0o_

Sakura point of view

Heh... lelah. Sangat lelah. Setelah tertawa begitu keras. Semua terasa menyenangkan. Tapi setelah sms itu datang semuanya sirna.

 _Itu pasti sms dari ino. ino... kapan kamu akan menyerah pada sasu-kun dan membiarkannya menjadi milikku saja?. aku sangat mencintainya, kumohon lepaskan dia untukku._

Selalu saja pikiran itu yang berkecamuk nyata dalam memori otakku yang dangkal ini. Sungguh rasa suka dan cinta padanya membuatku buta atas segalanya.

Nasehat teman-teman hanya bagai angin lalu bagiku. Tidak ada kata yang lebih sempurna selain aku mencintainya.

Oh ayolah, cinta ini benar-benar membuatku menjadi gila. Tapi mencintainya, apa itu kesalahan yang aku inginkan? Tentu bukan. Jika aku mampu, aku juga ingin menghilang darinya, dari pesona cintanya. Tapi aku tak bisa.

Setiap kali dia berubah sifat, menjadi pendiam seakan tak peduli denganku, aku yang kebingungan. Saat dia butuh sesuatu, aku ingin selalu disampingnya dan memberi segala yang kupunya. Apa ini salah?

Satu kesalahan fatal yang takdir ini berikan pada kami adalah dia memiliki ino. Gadis cantik pilihan hatinya jauh sebelum bertemu denganku. Mau tidak mau membuatku berfikir aku hanyalah sampingan.

Jika ini adalah masa kerajaan, mungkin aku adalah salah satu selir yang dicintainya. Tapi benarkah dia mencintaiku?. Setidaknya selir benar-benar milik sang raja, sedang aku? Aku tergantung di pohon cintanya yang tinggi.

Satu do'aku di setiap ibadahku, "aku harap inoe dan sasuke segera berpisah dan sasu-kun menjadi milikku seutuhnya".

Tentu tidak berlebihan dan egois bukan?. Setidaknya aku ingin memiliki status yang jelas dan memilikinya seutuhnya meskipun hanya 1 jam dalam seluruh waktu di hidupku.

Sudahlah. Untuk saat ini, biarlah gelar sahabat terdekat tetap melekat di diriku. Yang penting aku masih bisa bersenda gurau dengannya.

Sakura POV end

_o0o_

"Sasu-kun, daijobu? Kok diam aja?" Sapa sakura pagi itu saat menyadari raut tak biasa diwajah sasuke.

"Ie, daijobu desu." Balasnya tak semangat.

"Ada apa? Kamu aneh." Sekali lagi sakura bertanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk, dosennya sudah datang itu". Ajak sasuke tiba-tiba. Jelas-jelas dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan pagi ini.

Dengan wajah yang masih bertanya-tanya, sakura pun akhirnya bergerak dari tempatnya.

_o0o_

"Sasu-kun, ayo ikut mereka ke taman. Disana bunga tulipnya sedang mekar. Pasti indah sekali". Ajak sakura setelah keluar dari ruang kelas yang dianggapnya luar biasa membosankan itu.

"Gomen, hari ini aku tidak bisa. Ada acara keluarga". Jawab sasuke dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

Tak ada kata menyerah untuk sakura. "Oh... bagaimana kalau besok ke tokyo tower?. Perkiraan cuaca untuk besok luar biasa bagus".

"Baiklah, tapi kalau tidak capek ya...?" sekali lagi jawaban sasuke membuat sakura semakin menaruh curiga atas perubahan sikapnya. 'pasti ada yang tidak beres', batinnya.

"Sasu-kun kamu kenapa sih?" kecurigaan sakura tak mampu lagi dibendungnya.

"Kenapa?, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu ya?. Keluargaku sudah sms. Guys, aku duluan." Ucap sasuke tanpa mau berlama-lama.

"Oke..." jawab mereka serentak

"Sakura-chan, sasuke mau kemana?" tanya naruto, salah satu sahabat sakura yang berambut kuning sewarna matahari pagi itu.

"Entahlah, dia bilang ada acara keluarga". Wajah murung sakura mulai tidak bisa disembunyikannya.

"Oh... Aku kira kalian sedang bertengkar". Naruto sama sekali tak peka dan tak mengetahui perubahan raut wajah sakura.

"Ie...". Jawabnya malas.

 **_o0o_**

Senja terlihat memerah di ufuk sana. Cahaya matahari yang semakin meredup menandakan sang malam segera menghampiri.

Mendung diwajah sakura terlihat turut menggantung. Tak seperti biasanya, tak ada tawa, bahkan senyuman.

"Ada apa sakura-chan...? wajahmu jelek sekali kalau seperti itu?". tanya salah satu sahabat kos sakura, Ten ten.

"Daijobu desu". Jawabnya dengan suara serak yang kentara jelas.

"Ada apa?. Ada masalah dengan sasuke-kun?" sekali lagi sahabatnya bertanya. Bukan karena terlalu ingin tahu, tetapi setidaknya ingin turut meringankan beban sang sahabat itu.

"Ie, daijobu..." jawaban yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Hanya saja wajahnya lebih mendung dari sebelumnya.

"Sasuke-kun berubah lagi sikapnya?". Tanya sahabatnya yang lain.

"Iya, dia tiba-tiba menghindar dariku. Sikapnya lagi-lagi dingin padaku. Sebenarnya kesalahan apa lagi yang ku lakukan?. Kemarin kami baik-baik saja, tapi hari ini..." Tak mampu lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air mata sakura justru berlomba ingin keluar dari peraduannya.

"Memang ada apa sebelumnya?. Lagipula dia itu punya kekasih. Tinggalkan saja dirinya dan dapatkan yang baru, yang lebih baik darinya". Nasehat sahabatnya itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkannya?. Aku terlalu sayang padanya. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang". Ucapnya lagi putus asa.

"Entahlah, kamu sudah terlanjur seperti ini begitu lama sakura-chan. 2 tahun itu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Apa kamu tidak memiliki perasaan jenuh pada sasuke?. Dia bahkan seperti tak menganggapmu ada".

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung...".

"Semoga semuanya dapat membaik segera. Siapa tahu dia nantinya akan menjadi milikmu karena kesabaranmu selama ini".

"Aku juga berharap begitu".

 **_o0o_**

Klingg.. Sebuah pesan tiba-tiba masuk ke smartphone sakura dipagi buta itu. 'pagi sayang...' Tulisan itu entah mengapa membuat mata hijau sakura semakin hijau.

Tentu saja pesan dari sasuke cukup membuatnya memelototkan matanya. "Pagi sayang?, gombal sekali dia... hhh...". Desahnya. Tetapi sebuah senyuman tak mampu luput dari wajah manisnya.

Baru saja semalam dia merasa jenuh dengan sikap tak tegas sasuke selama ini, dan berjanji pada hati dan dirinya sendiri, dia akan menyerah pada sasuke. Tapi sekarang apa yang terjadi?. Dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri, dibalasnya sms sasuke. "Gombal banget pagi-pagi. Nanti jadi mengerjakan tugas kuliah?". Bahkan tidak hanya jarinya yang menekan tuts-tuts huruf di smartphone nya itu, bibirnya pun tak henti menyenandungkan balasan pesan ken.

Kling, sekali lagi smartphonenya berbunyi. 'Tentu saja, aku akan ke rumahmu jam 7'. Untuk kesekian kalinya senyuman di bibirnya yang tipis mengembang.

'Tapi teman-teman akan datang jam 9?' Ketiknya heran.

'Tidak apa-apa, aku akan datang lebih pagi. Aku rindu kamu'.

Oh, ayolah... siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan sosok romantis yang tak pernah terduga ini?. Meski sakura tahu dan sadari, ada seseorang yang selalu disampingnya, mendampinginya, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah menjadi bayangan dan tempat sasuke singgah sementara. Tapi bagi sakura mendapat perhatian dari sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Sakura tak langsung mematut dirinya. Berusaha tampil cuek dan tak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan. Memperlihatkan dirinya yang apa adanya tanpa ada sesuatupun yang menjadikannya spesial.

 **^_^ Takishida ^_^**

"Wah... Kok masih tidur jam segini...?. Tanya sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan pintu rumah kosnya itu. Sebuah suara yang dihafalnya betul sejak beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Mata sakura perlahan terbuka, Layaknya putri tidur yang baru saja dicium oleh sang pangeran. Namun jangan harapkan sebuah adegan romantis atau semacamnya terjadi dalam kehidupan nyata seorang sakura. Tanpa malu, ditatapnya wajah tampan dengan rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam yang terus saja menghantuinya beberapa tahun ini dengan matanya yang masih memerah dan sedikit tertutup untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menerpanya atau mungkin juga sedang mengumpulkan puluhan nyawa yang tercecer entah dimana.

"Sudah datang. Aku mandi dulu kalau gitu". Oh, ayolah... laki-laki mana yang tak akan bertanya-tanya melihat seorang gadis pada pukul 7 pagi baru bangun dari tidur manisnya. Sedang dirinya sendiri sudah nampak rapi seakan berangkat kencan dengan kekasih.

"Mandi sana, bau... Dasar kerbau". Oloknya dengan tawa yang dia sembunyikan dibalik wajah sangar yang dibuat-buat.

"Iya-iya... memangnya aku se-bau apa sih...?". Umpatnya sambil berlalu untuk mengambil handuk dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

#Skip time

Usai mandi, masih dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda tergerai basah, sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Harum sabun yang digunakannya menguar begitu saja, membuat beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya berspekulasi tentang sabun apa yang digunakannya pagi itu.

Sebuah senyuman kembali terpancar dari bibirnya melihat sasuke yang sibuk dengan layar laptop dihadapannya. Pipi cubbynya turut tertarik ke atas menyebabkan matanya sedikit menutup tapi tak sampai menghilang sempurna. Matanya termasuk mata yang sedikit lebih lebar dari mata kebanyakan masyarakat jepang.

Sakura segera mendekati sasuke, tak dipedulikannya butiran air yang sedikit menetes dari rambutnya itu. Tangan kanannya memegang sisir yang tentunya akan digunakannya untuk menyisir rambutnya yang lurus sebahu.

Sesaat perhatian sasuke teralihkan pada sakura yang baru saja duduk disampingnya itu. Bau sabun atau shampo yang digunakan sakura tercium wangi di indra penciumannya. Tapi tak sampai semenit fokusnya kembali pada layar laptop yang memperlihatkan diagram-diagram dan tabel-tabel tak jelas. Mungkin itu tugas yang mereka bicarakan semalam yang sedianya dikerjakan pukul 9 nanti.

Sakura yang memang sudah faham bagaimana seorang sasuke, hanya diam dan turut memperhatikan tugas-tugas itu. Sesekali digodanya sasuke untuk sekedar mencari perhatiannya. Sedikit berhasil tapi selebihnya gagal.

Namun bukan sakura namanya kalau tak mampu membuat fokus sasuke sepenuhnya padanya ketika sedang berdua. Ayolah kesempatan berdua dengan sasuke tak selalu terjadi akhir-akhir ini, mengingat mood sasuke yang sering naik turun itu.

 **_o0o_**

"Sakura-chan... kamu tuh kalau di kasih tahu yang nurut gitu kenapa sih...?". Tanya sasuke sedikit menyentak. Sedikit nada kesal berhasil terlihat dari raut wajah sasuke saat sakura memulai keusilannya. Sakura bingung, dahulu sasuke tak semudah ini berubah moodnya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?, gitu aja marah". Sungutnya tak terima.

"Kamu tuh kalau dibilangin gak pernah nurut. Protes terus, jahil banget sih...?". Tak mau kalah dengan sakura, Sasuke pun ngotot dengan pendapatnya.

Beberapa teman sakura yang kebetulan sudah sampai dikos sedikit melongo dengan sikap keduanya. 'Seperti anak kecil, sukanya bertengkar', mungkin kalimat itulah yang tercetak di otak mereka.

Belajar hari itu segera dilanjutkan dengan suasana hening yang tidak nyaman hingga akhir.

 **_o0o_**

Langit senja nampak mendung. Matahari tak cukup memberi sinarnya hari ini. Kegiatan belajar kelompok yang mereka lakukan hampir selesai.

"Apa kalian tidak lapar?. Tidak ada yang punya niat untuk mencari makan?". Tanya naruto saat menyadari perutnya yang sedikit keroncongan.

"Lapar...". jawab mereka serentak. Namun ketika dicari volunteer untuk membeli makanan tak ada yang bersuara.

"Ayo cari makan bersama saja". celetuk sakura langsung.

"Baiklah, kita makan dimana?". Kali ini Tenten yang bertanya.

"Up to you...". Sebuah jawaban dari sasuke yang mungkin mampu membuat semuanya dengan senang hati memberi death glare paling mematikan baginya.

"Kenapa...?". Tanyanya bingung.

Semua yang hadir ditempat nampak menghembuskan nafas berat masing-masing, sebagian bahkan mencoba mengelus dada untuk meredakan emosi mereka. Hanya sakura, terus tersenyum maklum menanggapi tingkah super menyebalkan milik sasuke. Tidak heran, orang jatuh cinta memang seperti itu. Sesalah apapun tetap benar dan baik dimatanya. Fikiran logis itu mungkin sudah terbang ke negeri antah berantah.

Akhirnya merekapun berangkat, kemanapun kaki melangkah demi sesuap nasi #lebeh.. #plakk,

 **_o0o_**

Sabtu malam nan kelabu bagi sakura. Ia nampak berguling-guling di kasurnya yang nyaman. Tangannya tak pernah sekalipun terlepas dari smartphone ditangannya.

Setetes air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari matanya yang berkabut. Pipinya memerah, menampakkan rona yang indah sebenarnya, meski tidak dengan matanya yang sembab.

Sasuke uchiha, laki-laki muda yang tampan dan penuh pesona itu pasti yang menjadi penyebabnya. Siapa lagi?. Tentu tak ada yang lain.

"Sasuke-kun... Kau benar sedang kencan dengan yamanaka-san. Ah... menyebalkan..." Hey sakura, kau itu siapa?. Mengapa mengatakan menyebalkan pada orang yang sedang kencan dan mereka memang merupakan pasangan kekasih?. Wajar bukan jika mereka berkencan dimalam minggu yang cerah itu?.

"Tidak balas sms ku... Sibuk sekali sepertinya." Terus saja tubuhnya yang proporsional itu berguling-guling di kasur, atau mungkin juga memutari kasurnya hingga membuatnya berantakan tak karuan.

Ditutup matanya sebentar, tapi dibukanya kembali. Ditutup lagi, dibuka lagi sampai malas fuyu menulisnya. #plakk,

Klunthiing... Sebuah pesan masuk di hp androidnya itu. Tanpa menunggu jarum jam berpindah tempat, segera saja jemari lentiknya memetik sesuatu di layar handphone _touchscreen_ nya itu.

"Haa...?" Teriaknya menggelegar. Tentu saja teman satu kosnya mendengar, tetapi mereka berpura-pura pingsan. 'Pasti sasuke lagi', batin mereka serentak.

"Huaaaaaaaaa..." Kini suara menggelegar itu tergantikan dengan sebuah tangisan menggelegar yang cukup membuat pendengaran berdenging untuk sesaat.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sakura?. Sms apa yang baru saja diterimanya,?

 **_T.B.C_**

 **FFn, Curhat dong...**

 **FF ini sebenarnya hasil curhatan fuyu gara-gara seorang temen yang punya kisah kayak gitu. Sebagai teman yang baik dan bijak, kami saling berbagi cerita dan saling mendengarkan keluh kesah satu sama lain. Tapi tentu saja, kadang ada perasaan capek mendengarkan keluh kesahnya tentang itu itu... aja. Gak ganti topik atau ganti orang. Tapi kalau cinta udah melekat, tahi kucing berasa coklat. Yah... mo gimana lagi?.. iyakan...?**

 **Hey... yang lewat... Minta repiuwnya donggggggggg...** **J**

 **Dikiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttt ajaaaaaaaaaaaaa...** **J**

 **Buat penyemangat untuk fuyu... ya...? ya...?**

 **Fuyu gak maksa kok, cuman yah... sebagai reader yang cakep bin keceh, boleh dong ninggalin bekas di papan ripiu... ya...? ya...? dikit... aja...**

 **Okeh... tingkyu...** **J**


End file.
